


Poor Takumi Is Being Dragged Into This

by TheNerdGun



Series: Come Join Lomato Hell [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crazy Leo, Don't Try This At Home, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Insane Leo, Lomato is now a thing, Obsessed Leo, Other, Poor Takumi, This is trash, crack and humor, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Takumi certainly never saw this coming...</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to "The Begining Of It All"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Takumi Is Being Dragged Into This

Leo ran his thumb over the outside of the tomato as he raised his other hand to knock on the door. He waited for a moment until Takumi opened the door.

"Hey, Leo. What took you so long?"

Leo glanced around before leaning in and whispering "Yeah, uh, can we talk about this in your room? It's kind of a secret."

Takumi raised an eyebrow but left the question otherwise unanswered as he opened the door wider for Leo to enter the house.

Saying a hello to Takumi's parents, they made their way to his room.

Once in the room, Leo sat on the bed and took out the tomato.

"Dude, what the hell is that?"

Leo gave him a 'duh' face.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a tomato."

Takumi rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. But _why_ do you have a tomato with you?"

Rolling it around in his hands, Leo sighed before looking towards his friend. "Because it's beautiful."

Takumi laughed. "Yeah, _sure_. Now why do you _really_ have a tomato with you?"

Leo was confused. "What? No, dude, I'm being serious. Why else would I steal it?"

Takumi looked at him with wide eyes. "You _what_? Why would you steal a _tomato_ , of all things! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?"

Leo was growing more perplexed by the second. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me. I just thought that it was a precious tomato."

Takumi looked close to hysteria. " _Dude_ , oh my god, do we need to get you a counselor or a psychologist or _something_? What the fuck? Should we send you to a mental ward?"

"No, why would you need to do that?"

Takumi ran a hand through his hair. " _Dude_ , you just stole a _tomato_. Are you telling me that that's completely normal?"

"But-"

"NO! No "but"s, okay? You are _literally_ going _insane_ and I don't know what the fuck to do because you think that this is completely normal!"

"Well, why do you have to do anything?"

They looked at each-other before Takumi sighed. "You know what, I don't care. Just leave me out of your damn tomato kink."

And thus, the two boys set that conversation to the back of their minds and did what they usually do.

And _maybe_ Leo should've told Takumi about his love for the tomato before he left, but whatever. Takumi didn't have to know.


End file.
